Many systems require a start-up power supply (e.g. Vcc) that is derived from another voltage source, for example, a high voltage rail, power supply rail, etc. However, conventional approaches to generating a start-up power supply suffer from slow turn on time and large standby power requirements. In addition, conventional approaches do not offer sufficient switch protection in the event of a failure.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.